There When You Need Them
by canada14
Summary: Linstead one-shot with some Lindsay jealousy


**I don't own Chicago PD or any of the characters**

She had never been that emotional, when your mom is a junkie and your father is in prison you learn to keep any emotions on the inside rather than the outside. Tonight had been different for some reason and Erin Lindsay could not figure out why, and now at eleven o'clock, she was curled up in a ball on her bed trying to figure out what just happened.

The day had started off normal; picking up her boyfriend before work, grabbing some coffee, and playfully teasing each other. Erin knows that he hates that nobody can know that they are together, but it is really for the best, their boss would kill him if he found out the two of them were together. Her boss is Hank Voight, enjoys playing the overprotective father figure, especially since he saved her from a life on the streets.

As soon as they arrived at the precinct, they were told that they were to investigate a hit and run, which left two dead. Jay had offered to drive but she refused, it would make things too obvious between them if out of the blue she started letting him drive. She and Jay Halstead had been dating for about two months, and while neither of them were perfect, he really was better than any of the other guys she had dated.

The hit and run was more complicated than either could have imagined and it took up most of the day. One of the men who had died was part of a gang in Chicago, and the other man who had died was helping him get out of the gang so he could have a better life. The father of the man in the gang was also part of the gang and was a big deal, so rather than having a son who left the gang he had them shot and killed.

The two of them arrived back at the precinct around three, and had paperwork to do until around seven. Burgess invited her to get drinks after work and gossip about boys, while Antonio asked if Jay wanted to grab a beer at Molly's with some of the guys. Both debated since they honestly would have rather spent the night curled up on the couch, watching some lame movie that she picked out that would eventually lead them to making out.

Jay went to the break room to grab some coffee with his girl right behind him. After talking it out both decided to go to Molly's for a couple of drinks. After getting off of work Erin and Kim headed to Molly' for their gossip party; Jay and Antonio left not long after they did. Upon arriving, Erin knew it was going to be a long night since all of the firefighters decided to go to Molly's as well. Fortunately, Severide was not one of the firefighters there because Jay can get quite jealous when he is around, though Erin constantly tells him he has nothing to worry about. Nonetheless Jay can be quite insecure, while there really is no reason for him to be, she would choose him every single time and he knew that, but there is something about a firefighter that everyone woman finds attractive.

That was why Erin was not looking forward to tonight, Molly's had become a hangout spot for college students on spring break which was what this week was. The college students were mostly female and flirted with almost every guy there, which would include her boyfriend. With any other boyfriend this would not bug her, but the thought of any other woman flirting with Jay made her sick to her stomach, he was too good to be treated like the other men these woman sought after. Jay was not only her partner but he was also her best friend and she treasured that.

Kim had been going on and on about Adam and how in love they were after two weeks of dating and Erin wanted to tell her about her and Jay but couldn't muster the courage to do so. The boys entered the bar and sat down with Erin and Kim. Jay was between Antonio and Adam but wished he was next to Erin. Between sending each other flirty messages and stealing glances, it is safe to assume that neither were listening to any of the other conversations. It was about ten when Jay got up to get a drink, Erin thought about going with him but decided it was too clingy. That was when one of the college girls decided to try to get Jay to go to her table. Erin watched the whole thing unfold, Jay was being polite while declining but the girl kept coming on to him. She knew she was starting to get mad, and if she stayed any longer somebody was going to the hospital. She got this burning feeling in her stomach that she had never had before, so she excused herself, called for a taxi and left; that is how she ended up curled up on her bed.

Jay had finally convinced the girl that she was looking for someone different and headed back to the table, instantly noticing that Erin had left. He immediately made up some excuse to leave and headed over to Erin's house, but not before picking up their favorite Chinese food and cupcakes from Erin's favorite cupcake place. He tried calling her several times but she never answered.

After giving the taxi driver his money, Jay headed up to her apartment, and knocked on the door. Erin got off of her bed slowly as she headed to the door; she was wearing one of Jay's shirts, a pair of sweats, no make-up and her hair was pulled back. Opening the door, she was greeted by the concerned face of her boyfriend along with all of her favorite food. She gestured for him to come in, and after he put the food down, wrapped her up in a big hug, whispering how much he loved her into her ear. The spent the rest of the night eating, talking, laughing and watching a movie. As the movie played on Jay look at her seriously, "you know that girl had nothing on you. I would never had looked if I hadn't gone to get that drink, because that would have meant I wouldn't have been looking at you and you is so much better." Erin looked at Jay before kissing him with so much love "You know, no man has ever said that to me before? Nobody has ever cared about me the way you do and I can't thank you enough for just being you." As they looked into each other's eyes, they realized just how lucky the two of them were and decided that the next day they would let the precinct know just how much they loved each other.

The night might not have started the way they wanted it to but it sure ended the right way, being there for each other was better than anything.


End file.
